


Long Live the Queen

by Chef_Geekier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hades & Persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin knows what she wants, and is going into this with her eyes open. Having to spend six months of the year in the Underworld is a small price to pay for becoming its Queen.</p>
<p>She needed a new challenge anyway, and the King is willing to provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



> Done for your prompt "Lydia/Peter as Hades & Persephone (this could be a modern au retelling as well)" - since I did art it was hard to fit in exactly the things you wanted, but I hope this suffices. I have a whole head-canon for how this progressed, maybe I'll be able to write it out for you some other time.

 

_Persephone was at first frightened of Hades, King of the Underworld when he appeared to her in her mother's fields._

"Why hello, m'dear. Can I interest you in a stimulating evening of conversation and of chess?"

"Drop dead, creep."

"Already done."

"...Hm..."

 

~*~

 

_When her mother took her back, Hades found a way to force Persephone to stay with him. For if she ate the seeds of a pomegranate, then she would belong to him._

"I _will_ become Queen, dammit, now quit trying to talk me out of this!"

"You will have to stay - ow!"

"Don't make me get the Wolfsbane-spray."

 

~*~

 

_In the end, Persephone was sentanced to eternity split between life above ground and death below._

"And the lesson here is?"

"Never argue with you."

"Good. Glad you've learned. Gimme my crown."  
...

"I do love you, you know."

"I know. You too."


End file.
